La malédiction des Parkison
by So Fresh
Summary: Les Parkinson ont toujours eux un attachement assez malsain envers la famille Malfoy. On connait tous l'histoire de Pansy. Quelle est donc celle de sa fille ?


**Hey ! Bonjour à tous, je vous retrouves aujourd'hui pour mon premier One-Shot Harry Potter. Que d'émotion, j'en ai presque la larme à l'oeil.**

 **Bref. Je vous propose aujourd'hui une petite histoire sur une OC que j'ai inventé, Céline Parkinson, la fille de Pansy Parkinson, un personnage pas assez développé dans le roman je trouve.**

 **Cet OS comporte un léger lemon, que toutes les âmes sensibles soient prévenues. Il vaut ce qu'il vaut, c'est la première fois que j'en écris un donc je ne suis pas très experte en la matière mais bon...**

 **Aussi, je préfère avertir qu'il y aura quelques spoils au sujet d'Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (pas bien importants mais bon quand même) donc je préfère également vous savoir au courant. Ne venez pas me voir après parce que j'ai ruiné votre vie U-U.**

 **Il peut également y avoir quelques petites fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire (ma bêta est en vacances) donc je m'en excuse d'avance.**

 **DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages (appart Céline) appartiennent malheureusement à la grande et merveilleuse J. K. ROLLING.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

«Céline, tu es prête ? Il est l'heure d'y aller maintenant, dépêches-toi.»

Je lâchais un profond soupire avant de me décider à descendre les escaliers qui me séparait du rez-de-chaussé. Ma mère m'y attendait devant la porte vêtue d'une longue robe couleur argent que je n'avais encore jamais vue. Elle s'habillait toujours de manière très élégante mais la voir ce soir dans une tenue bien plus aguicheuse et sexy que d'habitude me fit un petit choc.

Pour ceux qui se demandent, je m'appelle Céline Parkinson et je suis la fille de Pansy Parkinson et Maurice Strom. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pris le nom de mon père me direz-vous ? Et bien pour la simple et bonne raison que celui-ci nous ai quitté ma mère et moi il y a de cela sept ans. À l'époque j'avais dix ans, je me souviens de l'effet que cette annonce avait eu sur ma mère : elle avait tout cassé dans la maison. Vases, tableaux, vieux livres, tout s'était retrouvé à brûler dans la cheminée. Quelque temps après, nous emménagions dans une nouvelle demeure, certes moins spacieuse, mais tout de même assez grande, dans les alentours de Londres.

Après quelques mois passés dans notre nouveau chez nous, je recevais une lettre m'annonçant mon entrée dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre : Poudlard. Je ne pouvais exprimer ma joie à l'idée de me rendre dans un tel lieu mythique, célèbre pour avoir accueilli les plus grands.

Comme ma famille, je fus évidemment placé chez les Serpentards. Il n'y avait plus ce même conflit des maisons présent à l'époque de ma mère, en effet la directrice McGonagall prenait grand soin à ce que les quatre clans se mélangent pour ainsi éviter la création de groupes adeptes de magie noire ou pire, une Troisième guerre.

Je n'étais liée d'amitié avec plusieurs Gryffondors telles que Lily Potter ou encore Rose Granger-Weasley, la dernière étant de mon année. Lorsque je n'était pas avec elles, je passais également du temps avec Albus Potter, le frère de Lily, qui était lui aussi à Serpentard et de mon année, quelqu'un de vraiment amusant. Il était toujours accompagné de son ami Scorpius Malfoy, chose qui avait étonné tout le monde à notre arrivée. Ma mère m'avait bien sure raconté le genre de relations qu'avaient eu leurs parents pourtant les deux garçons ne semblaient en rien s'inquiéter des discordes passées de leurs pères.

Pendant mes quatre premières années je ne cessais d'entendre une rumeur comme quoi Scorpius serait en réalité l'enfant de Voldemort. Ridicule. Heureusement ses mauvaises langues prirent fin lorsque nous entrâmes ensemble en cinquième année. En effet, le blondinet avait bien changé depuis les vacances. Il était indéniable que ce garçon avait déjà hérité du charme Malfoyesque de sa famille, à commencer par ses cheveux blond platine. Il avait également beaucoup grandi et dépassait désormais Albus d'environ une tête et demie. Il jouait à présent dans l'équipe de Quidditch, qui avec les entrainements lui avaient sculpté un corps athlétique et bien développé. Grâce à ce changement, la popularité du Serpentard était montée en flèche, à commencer avec les filles qui gloussaient à chaque fois que celui-ci passait dans les couloirs.

Cependant aucune d'elles ne l'intéressait vraiment. Il avait passé ses quatre premières années à fantasmer sur mon amie Rose qui avait au bout de multiples propositions finit par sortir avec lui. Ils formaient un joli couple. J'étais contente de les voir tous les deux ensemble, bien qu'aucun ne soit vraiment très doué avec l'autre sexe, il était plutôt drôle de les voir se chercher l'un l'autre. La relation dura comme cela un an et quelques.

Au fil du temps, les choses n'étaient plus comme avant dans le sens où une certaine routine s'était installée. Mes deux amis avaient en un commun accord décidé de rompre. Si je voyais mon amie Gryffondor s'en remettre très facilement, il n'en était pas de même pour Scorpius. Il était de plus en plus distant avec nous, ses notes qui d'habitude égalaient celles de Rose, étaient en chute libre. Je décidais alors de passer plus de temps avec lui pour l'aider à surmonter cette période douloureuse.

Cette situation nous avait beaucoup rapprochés durant notre sixième année. Nos BUSE finit, nous pouvions à présent nous voir bien plus souvent qu'auparavant. Une complicité s'était créé entre nous. Je découvrais une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Comme nous étions souvent ensemble, d'autres rumeurs sur notre relation s'étaient diffusées. Toutes fausses bien entendu. Bien que j'appréciais énormément sa compagnie, je ne voyais Scorpius que comme un ami.

Ce fût durant le bal de fin d'année que les choses se précipitèrent. Étant tous les deux célibataires, le blond m'avait proposé d'être sa cavalière, ce que j'avais accepté, n'y voyant rien d'autre qu'une occasion de sortir et faire la fête.

C'était idiot de penser ça.

Nous avions passé la soirée à danser, boire et rire ensemble que je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'en me raccompagnant aux dortoirs, il prendrait mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasserait. Sur le coup j'avais mis ça sur le compte de l'alcool et avais répondu à son baiser, le rendant plus passionné qu'il n'aurait dû. Je me sentis très coupable le lendemain lorsqu'il me prit par la taille et réitéra son geste de la veille dans la salle commune. Mon espoir de passer inaperçu fût très rapidement anéantis lorsque des gloussements et des sifflements se firent entendre autour de nous. Même Rose et Albus approuvaient notre soi-disant «couple».

Ma sixième année se termina ainsi. Dans un profond malaise. Il m'était insupportable de perdre cet ami si cher mais d'un autre côté, les sentiments que j'éprouvais à son égare n'étaient pas réciproques. C'est ainsi que les vacances d'été débutèrent. Je recevais régulièrement des lettres de mes amis -dont Scorpius- qui me faisaient part de leurs vacances à l'étranger et me disaient que celles-ci se déroulaient à merveille. Contrairement à eux, j'avais préféré consacrer mon temps à la recherche d'un emploi pour l'été, afin de gagner quelques galions, en plus de ceux que ma mère me versait, pour pouvoir plus aisément commencer ma vie en solo.

Mon anniversaire arrivait également à grands pas. Une semaine avant je vis un hibou noir toquer à ma fenêtre. Je reconnus la bête, il s'agissait de Bronn, l'oiseau de la famille Malfoy. L'animal me remit une enveloppe avant de s'envoler et repartir, comme les autres fois où il me donnait les cartes postales de son maître. À la différence de celles-ci, cette fois l'enveloppe contenait une lettre. C'était une invitation. Scorpius m'invitait à venir diner chez lui avec ma mère pour célébrer mes dix-sept ans en sa compagnie de sa famille. Je n'eu pas le temps de cacher le message que ma mère entra dans ma chambre et me demanda quelle était l'origine du bruit. Elle vit alors l'invitation que je tenais entre mes mains et avant de s'y faire inviter, me la prit et la dévora d'une traite. Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce pendant un moment. Je voyais les yeux de ma génitrice faire des va-et-vient, de haut en bas à relire la missive quand soudain un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Sans même me demander mon avis, ma mère venait déjà de confirmer notre venue pour le soir du 16 août. Je ne sais pas si c'était le fait de me faire plaisir ou de revoir l'homme dont elle s'était entiché pendant toute sa scolarité qui la rendait dans cet état. Je l'avais rarement vue aussi joyeuse et pressée d'être à une date pareil. Elle se montrait d'ailleurs plus douce avec moi, un peu plus dans la lune quand je lui posais des questions, ou alors au contraire pouvait sombrer dans une colère noire en un instant lorsque j'essayais de changer nos plans pour cette soirée.

Contrairement à quoi on pouvait s'attendre, Pansy Parkinson était une femme extrêmement coquette et très dépensière. Surement une des raisons qui avaient poussé mon père à la quitter… Ainsi quelques jours après avoir lu mon courrier, elle m'avait trainé de force dans un magasin de luxe pour nous trouver des robes, des bijoux et des escarpins assortis. Cela avait pris toute l'après-midi. J'avais finalement opté pour une simple robe bustier dans les tons bordeaux, évasée vers la taille et avec quelques jupons en dessous. Comme je l'avais dit, ma mère, elle, plus provocatrice décida d'acheter une robe -ou plutôt un tissu tellement la matière était fine- argentée échancrée dans le dos lui arrivant presque au niveau des fesses.

J'avais déjà entendu parler de la relation que ma mère avait eue avec le père de Scorpius. Elle devait certainement se dire que c'était de famille pour que chaque femme s'entiche d'un Malfoy. Mais elle avait tort. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de Scorpius. Aussi précieux il pouvait être pour moi, ce n'était pas mon genre d'homme. Homme ? En effet à l'inverse de mes amies qui rôdaient autour des garçons de notre génération, je fantasmais plutôt sur des mâles d'âges mûrs. Depuis la transformation physique du professeur Londubat, il m'était arrivé à plusieurs reprises de l'imaginer à mes côtés, nous tenant la main autour des autres couples plus jeunes. Pour ce qui était de ma mère, je savais qu'il était vraiment question d'amour et qu'elle avait eu un profond chagrin en apprenant le mariage de monsieur Malfoy à Astoria Greengrass. Je n'avais pourtant jamais rencontré les parents de «mon Jules», ceux-ci s'arrangeaient toujours pour rester discrets et ne pas trop diriger l'attention sur eux en public.

C'était donc en ce vendredi 16 août que ma mère et moi nous apprêtions à nous rendre au manoir Malfoy. L'heure à laquelle nous étions conviés arrivait à grands pas. Je rejoignais ma mère qui se trouvait dehors, attrapait le bras qu'elle me tendait puis quelques instants après, nous nous retrouvions devant les grilles de leur immense demeure grâce au transplanage.

Celles-ci s'ouvrirent puis nous laissèrent pénétrer dans le gigantesque jardin qui entourait leur petit château. Arrivées devant l'entrée, je sonnais pour prévenir nos hôtes de notre présence. Ce fût Scorpius qui vint nous ouvrir. À peine eut-il déverrouillé la porte qui me pris dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser et me chuchoter à l'oreille «Joyeux Anniversaire». Un sourire aux lèvres, il invita ma mère à entrer à son tour et lui fit un baisemain en se présentant. Il avait l'air tellement heureux de me voir, cela me faisait mal au coeur de ne pas répondre à ses sentiments. Mais je ne pouvais pas le lui dire. Pas aujourd'hui. Le blondinet me pris par la main et nous indiqua de le suivre dans le salon. Le regard de ma mère faisait des allers-retours dans la pièce, je devinais qu'elle cherchait monsieur Malfoy, or, celui-ci n'était pas encore là.

«Ma mère est en déplacement pour son travail elle ne sera malheureusement pas présente ce soir. Annonça Scorpius. Mon père quant à lui m'a prévenu qu'il aurait un peu de retard à cause du ministère, il vous demande de faire comme chez vous et de débuter la soirée en prenant un verre de champagne.»

D'un coup de baguette, trois coupes du liquide pétillant apparurent près de nous. Nous nous installions dans les canapés près de la cheminée. Ma mère nous interrogea sur notre relation, un sourire plein de sous-entendus aux lèvres, on aurait dit qu'elle se retrouvait en moi lorsqu'elle était folle amoureuse de Malfoy père. Au fur et à mesure que la discussion s'éternisait, je sentis quelque chose se poser sur ma cuisse. C'est avec un mouvement de recul que je découvris la main de Scorpius, me caressant la jambe de manière très sensuelle et langoureuse. Pourvut que cette mascarade prenne fin au plus vite.

Un «DING DONG» stoppa l'action de mon soi-disant petit-ami qui se releva d'un coup pour aller ouvrir la porte du manoir. Ma mère n'attendit pas de s'y faire inviter pour s'agglutiner à son tour dans le hall pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant.

«Dragoooo !S'écria-t-elle. Combien de temps ça fait depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu hein ? Tu m'as tellement manqué tu sais !

-Pansy, un peu de tenue, nous ne sommes plus des enfants !»

C'était la première fois que je l'entendais. Il avait une voix rauque et trainante extrêmement attirante qui ne fit qu'attiser ma curiosité. Je me décidais finalement à aller saluer le maître de maison qui avait la générosité de nous inviter lorsque je fus arrêté sous le choc de ma découverte.

Devant moi se tenait un grand homme blond, au teint aussi blafard que ces cheveux. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris profond dans lesquels je me perdis immédiatement. Il ressemblait énormément à son fils, ou plutôt l'inverse, mais un charme particulier se dégageait de lui. On pouvait aussi apercevoir un début de barbe qui commençait à pousser sur son menton, donnant un côté encore plus viril au père de famille. En retirant son manteau et son écharpe, il posa enfin ses -beaux- yeux sur moi. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire charmeur.

«Tu dois être Céline je suppose. Bon anniversaire. Scorpius n'a pas arrêté de me parler de toi, il faut croire que mon fils à hérité de mon bon goût en matière féminine, tu est ravissante.

Ça remarque eut l'effet d'un coup de canon sur moi. Je baissais la tête pour ne pas montrer ma gêne tandis que Monsieur Malfoy me fit un baisemain. Je vis les sourcils de ma mère se froncer avant qu'elle n'intervienne en se collant un peu plus à son vieil ami :

-C'est surement de famille, commenta-t-elle, il faut dire que les Parkinson ont une classe et une beauté naturelle.

-Il semble qu'elle tient plus des traits de son père…» Chuchota-t-il dans le but d'énerver l'ancienne Serpentard, ce qui eut un bon effet puisqu'elle s'empressa de lui donner un coup dans le torse.

Et quel torse… Derrière ses couches de vêtements devaient surement se dessiner des abdominaux bien fermes et toniques. Mais à quoi étais-je en train de penser ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je m'imagine en cet instant à défaire la cravate de l'uniforme strict du bel homme et à arracher sauvagement la chemise que celui-ci cachait sous un blazer noir ? Je repris mes esprits, me rendant compte que je n'avais encore pas prononcé un mot.

«Je… Je vous remercie, balbutiais-je. C'est un honneur pour moi de faire votre connaissance. C'est également très généreux de votre part de nous accueillir dans votre luxueuse demeure.

En avais-je trop fait ? Apparemment oui puisqu'un autre sourire apparut sur son visage, bientôt suivit d'un léger ricanement. Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi, je sentis mon corps se tendre encore plus, mon coeur battre la chamade. Allait-il regretter ses paroles et me trouver ridicule ? Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de mon visage, s'inclinant légèrement pour arriver à ma hauteur.

-Je t'en prie, appel-moi Drago.»

Monsieur Malfoy. Le père de Scorpius. L'ancien prince des Serpentards. Drago.

Il se redressa et dans un élan nous invita à le suivre dans la salle à manger pour enfin profiter du diner. Un souffle frais et une douce odeur de Cologne se diffusèrent lorsqu'il passa à côté de moi. J'en restais pétrifiée tellement la sensation était enivrante. Cependant, la réalité me rattrapa quand Scorpius me prit par la main pour me conduire vers la table du salon. Après une telle tension, il était presque devenue ridicule de s'en tenir à des gestes si enfantins. Il tira ma chaise puis alla s'installer à côté, me laissant en face de l'homme qui occupait désormais mon esprit.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit à son tour apparaître une multitudes de plats raffinés qu'il avait préparé lui-même la veille. Un homme aux fourneaux ? Cette idée ne fit qu'accroitre la liste de qualités que je lui dressais. En effet après la chute du Lord, les mangemorts avaient été jugés et envoyés à Azkaban, libérant ainsi les elfes de maisons, avant traités comme des esclaves. Tous les mets étaient exquis. Pas trop gras, ni trop lourd, tous en parfait équilibre, à l'image de leur illustre famille. À chaque bouchée de plus, une multitude de saveur s'agitait dans mes papilles. J'en voulais toujours plus. On sentait que le diner avait été cuisiné minutieusement et que notre hôte s'était donné du mal afin de nous ravir. J'étais conquise.

Après avoir fini nos plats, des petites assiettes propres arrivèrent accompagnées de nouveaux couverts pour faire place au désert. Les différents plateaux se changèrent alors en un magnifique Cheescake aux fruits rouges sur lequel trônait quelques baies et mûres de saison. Mon désert préféré. Je rougis à cette attention, je m'étais pourtant toujours montrée très discrète au sujet de mes goûts culinaires.

«Oh, Drago tu t'es souvenu que c'était mon gâteau favoris ! S'exclama ma mère aux anges. Même si je n'ai jamais été très sucre -il faut bien que je tienne ma ligne- je dois dire que c'est le seul vrai désert que j'apprécie.

Ce commentaire fit aussitôt disparaître le sourire naissant sur mon visage. Étais-ce donc un geste pour elle ? Qu'avaient vraiment pu être leurs relations au lycée ? Un frisson me traversa en pensant à cette question.

Sous un élan d'agacement, j'entamais la part qui m'était proposée. Comme le restant du diner, le Cheescake était un vrai régal. En se tournant vers moi, Drago lâcha un rire qui me fit sortir de mes pensées.

-Tu as un peu de coulis de fraise sur la joue. Me fit-il en m'indiquant du doigt l'endroit où j'étais marquée.

-Par Merlin, Céline, intervint ma génitrice, quand apprendras-tu à manger proprement ? Tu veux vraiment nous humilier, c'est ça ?»

C'était plutôt elle qui avait le don d'empirer les choses. Un peu gênée de mon inattention, je pris ma serviette pour m'essuyer quand je sentis une légère pression au coin de ma lèvre. Je voyais la main de l'homme me tenir délicatement par le cou tandis que son pouce effectuait un léger mouvement très doux pour me nettoyer la joue. Après ce geste il s'enfonça dans sa chaise et continua la dégustation du gâteau alors que je n'arrivais plus à me remettre d'une telle étreinte.

Son visage avait été si près du mien. J'avais pu sentir son haleine mentholée. Si fraiche et alléchante que si je ne m'étais pas retenue, j'aurais pu plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes afin de connaître tous les délices et les saveurs de sa bouche parfaite. La trace de ses doigts était encore ancrée dans mon esprit. Des mains froides et lisses d'une douceur spectaculaire. Une expérience évidente en matière de séduction émanait de sa personne. Il me fallut beaucoup de temps avant de me remettre de ses caresses.

Une fois le diner terminé, nous constatâmes qu'il était déjà onze heures. Il aurait été plus simple que nous rentrions directement mais Scorpius insista pour que nous restions dormir ici. Je compris que cette idée plut énormément à ma mère puisqu'elle regardait à présent son vieil ami d'un regard suppliant. L'ancien Serpentard se décida à nous confier une chambre chacune -il ne manquait définitivement pas de pièces dans cette maison…

Ma mère, qui avait un peu trop but de vin durant la soirée proposa une petite marche au père de famille afin de dessaouler et profiter de la «brise d'été» comme elle l'appelait. Je me retrouvais désormais à envier ma propre mère qui venait de passer son bras autour de celui de Drago qui s'enfonçaient ensemble dehors, dans la nuit.

Lorsque la porte claqua, la main de Scorpius sur ma taille me sortit de mes songes. Je voyais se dessiner un sourire timide et sincère alors qu'il pressait sa bouche contre la mienne. Je sentis également une langue titiller l'entrée de mes lèvres, le baiser s'intensifia sans qu'il n'y ait de réelles passions. Alors que le fils m'embrassait de la manière la plus douce qu'il soit, j'imaginais son père qui aurait fougueusement pris possession de ma bouche et aurait joué avec ma langue dans une danse endiablée. Je fus cependant surprise en remarquant que l'autre main du blondinet s'était posée sur mon sein. Je compris que mon «ami» attendait visiblement plus qu'un simple baiser quand je vis une bosse se former sur son pantalon, montrant son excitation grandissante.

J'imagine que c'était le cadeau qu'il m'offrait. Contrairement à lui, je n'étais plus vierge depuis un moment. C'était en cinquième année, Scorpius et Rose étaient encore ensemble à l'époque, j'avais voulu passer le cap et m'étais en quelque sorte offerte à la première personne venue, soit un sixième année de Serdaigle du nom de Boris Popin. L'acte avait été très médiocre, aussi ridicule que le nom du garçon. Le seul avantage que j'avais pu en tirer était qu'à cet instant je me sentais plus femme, comme si je pouvais désormais accéder à la cour des grandes. Je savais bien sure qu'il serait impensable pour Rose de songer à la question avant le mariage, une vieille tradition de saintes-nitouches à mon avis.

Scorpius me poussait sur le canapé sur lequel nous étions installés avant de manger puis enleva son pull avant de me rejoindre sur le divan. Bien que de vraies tablettes de chocolat s'affichaient sur son torse, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer à celui de son géniteur qui devait être encore plus épais et musclé. Il défit la fermeture éclair de ma robe puis jeta mon vêtement sur le fauteuil en face avant de s'attaquer à ma poitrine. Ses baisers au cou avaient laissé place à de petits mordillements sur mes tétons. Même si la sensation n'était pas désagréable, je sentais à ses touchés qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise et qu'il n'avait pas non plus hérité de l'expérience sexuelle des Malfoy. Je me revoyais à penser aux gestes de Drago qui devait être bien plus habitué à ce genre de situation.

Après quelques préliminaires un peu douteuses, Scorpius se décida à retirer son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon pour venir enfiler un préservatif. Ni une ni deux, je sentis son membre en moi, ne me provoquant ni douleur ni plaisir particulier.

«Et dire que nos parents ont aussi couché ensemble.» S'amusa mon partenaire entre deux halètements.

Alors que Scorpius continuait ses va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides, j'imaginais Drago Malfoy en train de faire l'amour à ma mère. Je compris à ce moment que j'étais jalouse. Jalouse de ce qu'il y avait pu avoir entre eux, aussi infime cela put-il être. Jalouse de la jouissance qu'avait dû avoir ma mère en sentant l'être aimé la pénétrer. Jalouse de ma mère en fait.

Scorpius pouvait être aussi doux, sensible et fidèle qu'il voulait, j'avais besoin d'un homme, un vrai. Quelqu'un qui pourrait me faire atteindre le septième ciel rien qu'en m'effleurant. Quelqu'un qui serait brute et dominant mais qui saurait en même temps se montrer délicat et précis dans ses mouvements.

Tandis que mon partenaire atteignait l'orgasme, je rêvais d'un Malfoy.

Mais pas du bon.

* * *

 **J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu !**

 **J'ai longuement hésité à en faire une fiction longue mais je trouvais cela mieux d'arrêter l'histoire ici et de laisser les lecteurs décider eux-même de la suite ;) Je n'aurais d'ailleurs surement pas eu le temps de l'écrire, avec ma grande fiction Harry Potter (que je vous conseil d'aller lire) il m'aurait été difficile d'alterner entre les deux...**

 **L'idée de cette histoire m'est venue ressèment en regardant le clip "Colors" d'Halsey (allez écouter cette chanson si vous ne la connaissez pas, elle est franchement superbe) qui m'a beaucoup inspiré. Surtout pour la scène du repas, ceux qui auront vu le clip sauront surement de quel moment je parle ;)**

 **Je ne saurais vraiment décrire le "lemon" que j'ai écris car je le trouve encore assez médiocre en fait... N'hésitez- pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire !**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**

 **Bisous tout pleins, je vous aimes.**


End file.
